guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Georges Pléville Le Pelley
thumb|300px|Les Mémoires de Georges Pléville Le Pelley, éditées par Les Cahiers culturels de la Manche.Georges-René Le Pelley de Pléville, surnommé, après 1789, Pléville Le Pelley, est né à Granville le 29 juin 1726 et mort à Paris le 2 octobre 1805. Il est enterré au cimetière Montmartre le lendemain Monique Le Pelley-Fonteny, Gilles Désiré dit Gosset, Michèle Chartrain, Mémoires d'un marin granvillais, Les Cahiers culturels de la Manche, Conseil général de la Manche. . D'une famille distinguée de la Normandie, Georges Le Pelley de Pléville fait de bonnes études, mais il choisit de s'embarquer comme mousse. Il part au Canada et aux Antilles. Après des études de mathématiques et d'hydrographie, il devient officier corsaire. Pléville a la jambe droite emportée par un boulet. Le chevalier de Pléville s'engage dans la Marine royale en 1758 Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse, Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. . Lieutenant de frégate, il est atteint par un boulet qui lui enlève sa jambe de bois. Après la guerre on le retrouve capitaine de port à La Martinique, puis en 1767 capitaine de port à Marseille. En 1778, Pléville s'embarque sur le Languedoc, que monte le comte d'Estaing, et il fait avec ce vaisseau toute la campagne d'Amérique. A son retour en France il apprend qu'il est nommé capitaine de vaisseau. Il accueille la Révolution avec enthousiasme et est nommé Vice-amiral. En 1794 Pléville est appelé à faire partie des comités de la marine et du commerce, et ses conseils sages et désintéressés y sont d'une grande utilité. L'année suivante il est envoyé à Ancône et à Corfou pour y organiser le service de la marine. Il assiste au congrès de Lille, en qualité de ministre plénipotentiaire, afin d'y traiter de la paix. Pendant le cours de cette mission, Pléville est nommé Ministre de la Marine et des Colonies. Napoléon fait de lui un des premiers Sénateurs et grands officiers de la Légion d'honneur. Il est aussi chevalier de l'ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis et de l'ordre de Cincinnatus Monique Le Pelley-Fonteny, Gilles Désiré dit Gosset, Michèle Chartrain, Mémoires d'un marin granvillais, Les Cahiers culturels de la Manche, Conseil général de la Manche. . thumb|right|400pxPléville Le Pelley est sur tous les plans un homme d’exception : un grand marin et un corsaire de premier ordre d’un courage physique rare. La façon dont il sauve la frégate l’Alarme alors que personne n’ose tenter quelque chose est digne d’un roman d’aventures : n’oublions pas qu’il est unijambiste… Il n’hésite pas non plus à mettre en danger sa réputation et sa carrière, au mépris de ses ordres dans une époque où les têtes tombent facilement, en soutenant Vence injustement accusé. Enfin son désintéressement tout au long de sa carrière et son refus de se servir est tout à fait remarquable alors que sous l’Ancien Régime il est d’usage admis que tout fonctionnaire se serve au passage, et sous le Directoire l’un des régimes les plus corrompus qu’ait connu la France. Ce désintéressement et cette honnêteté le conduiront, lui et sa famille, au seuil de la misère en plusieurs moments, en particulier à l’époque de ses fonctions à Marseille. L'amiral Pléville Le Pelley, brave sans forfanterie, travailleur acharné, administrateur au désintéressement sans bornes, est de ceux que l'histoire laisse dans l'ombre. Seuls quelques enfants de sa petite patrie granvillaise et de rares historiens sauvent de l'oubli la noble figure de ce patriote sans peur, de ce républicain sans reproche, et de cet homme honnête. Sa statue à Granville datant de 1907 est détruite en 1942, par le gouvernement de Vichy, du fait de son appartenance à la franc-maçonnerie Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse, Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. . Son portrait le plus connu est au musée du Vieux Granville et une nouvelle statue domine le port de sa ville natale. On peut voir son buste au château de Versailles, mais le Sénat en possède un double qu’il n’expose plus dans sa Grande Galerie. DU TEMPS DE L'ANCIEN RÉGIME . Ses origines . thumb|left|398px|Plan et profil de Granville en 1680.Dans les Mémoires d’un marin granvillais, qu’il écrit après le décès sa femme, Ursule de Rambaud, et leur unique fils, morts en 1780 et 1783, Pléville Le Pelley consacre les premières pages à l’importance de sa famille avant sa naissance et à sa déchéance du temps de sa jeunesse. L'Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe, de 1900, nous dit que la famille Le Pelley ou Le Pelé est originaire du Cotentin et y est très anciennement citée. Elle a possédé les terres et seigneuries de Basse-Lande, Beaujardin, les Fontaines, Fontenelle, Fonteny, Longchamps, les Jonquais on Jonchères, les-Cerisiers, le Manoir, les Monts, Pléville, Verbisson, etc. '' ''Ses descendants ont formé de nombreux rameaux qui se distinguèrent entre eux sous le nom de ces terres, joints au nom patronymique de Le Pelley Le Pelley, Annuaire de la noblesse.. Pléville Le Pelley les cite presque tous, de Hugues Le Pelley, officier volontaire, propriétaire d’une campagne assés considérable, vivant du temps de Charles VII (1403-1461). En 1439, lors de la fondation d'une forteresse sur le roc de Granville, Hugues Le Pelley est un des premiers à s'établir dans la cité nouvelle qui s'y forme. En 1445, lorsque Charles VII érige la nouvelle ville en bourgeoisie et lui octroie de nombreux privilèges, il est cité parmi les principaux habitants. Sa descendance riche et puissante s'allie à toutes les grandes familles de Granville : Pigeon, Yset, Dry, Le Sauvage, Campion, Le Mengonnet, etc., et contribue de ses deniers à la construction du môle de Granville et au développement du port et du commerce maritime. Leurs armoiries présentent une analogie certaine avec une famille, maintenue dans sa noblesse ,d'ancienne extraction, qui porte pour armes : D'argent chargé d'un pal de sable, accosté de deux demi vols d'aigle, de gueules, au chef aussi de gueules Le Pelley, Annuaire de la noblesse.. Son arrière-grand-père : Pierre le Pelley, sieur du Manoir, maire de Granville, baptisé à Granville le 7 septembre 1630 et décédé à Granville le 17 octobre 1680, est un des premiers à armer des navires pour la pêche à l'île de Terre-Neuve et sur ses bancs. Il épouse Perrette Yset, dont il a : Le grand-père de Georges, Jacques Le Pelley du Manoir (1658-1726) écuyer, garde du corps du roi Louis XIV , gouverneur de Granville, commandant pour le Roy à Granville Les Officiers bleus dans la marine française au XVIIIe siècle, Volume 25 de Centre de recherches d'histoire et de philologie de la IVe section de l'Ecole pratique des Hautes Etudes: Hautes études médiévales et modernes, Jacques Aman, Librairie Droz, 1976., armateur, mariée à Anne-Françoise de La Pigannière, fille d’un vicomte d’Avranches, veuve d'un chevalier, seigneur et patron (= majeur) de Sartilly. L'aïeul qui va dissiper au jeu les 600.000 livres de la fortune familiale et les 2/3 de la dot de sa femme. En 1695, en juillet, le 18 : Granville commandée par le sieur Jacques Le Pelley Dumanoir, est bombardée par la flotte anglaise ; et malgré la grande quantité de bombes, le résultat est négatif Granville, chronologie . * Robert-Pierre, qui suit; * Hervé, auteur du rameau de Pléville, qui est rapporté ci-après. thumb|left|200px|Pierre du manoir Le Pelley, comte et vice-amiral.IV. Robert-Pierre le Pelley, écuyer, sieur de Fontenelle et du Manoir, officier, né à Granville le 1er novembre 1690, épouse Marie Gigeon de Kermain, et a trois fils, dont : V. Louis-Pierre-Étienne Le Pelley du Manoir, écuyer né à Granville le 19 décembre 1733, épouse à Granville Jeanne-Elisabeth Lucas de Lezeaux, fille de Charles-Marie Lucas de Lezeaux, seigneur de Saint-Pair et de Saint-Aubin des Pruaux, et d'Yvonne-Vincente Bondin. Ils ont deux fils et deux filles, dont : VI. Pierre-Ëtienne-René-Marie Le Pelley, comte Du Manoir, entré dans la marine à 17 ans, élève de port (23 mars 1787), sous-iieutenaut de port (mai 1789), enseigne de vaisseau (1791), lieutenant de vaisseau (1793), capitaine de vaisseau, chef de division (1797), contre-amiral (1799), commandant de la ville de Dantzig (août 1811- janvier 1814). Il se signale à la bataille de Trafalgar, où il est fait prisonnier, ainsi qu'à la prise de Dantzig, et est fait commandant de la Légion d'honneur à la création de l'Ordre en 1799. Sous la Restauration, le roi Louis XVIII le fait chevalier, puis commandeur de Saint-Louis en 1820, et lui accorde le titre de comte héréditaire. Né à Granville ie 2 août 1770, le contre-amiral, comte du Manoir-Le-Pelley, meurt à Paris le 6 juillet 1829, sans alliance. IV bis. Hervé Le Pelley, sieur de Pléville, né à Granville le 27 mars 1699, fils puîné de M. du Manoir et de M de la Pigannière, se marie deux fois à Granville le 4 septembre 1725, avec Jeanne-Julienne Belliard, fille de Georges, sieur du Saussay, trésorier de la marine et de Marie Ruellem, dont il a deux fils et deux filles; et le 23 novembre 1733 à Marie Le Virais (veuve de M. Blangnerie), fille de François et de Jeanne des Donétits sans postérité; Vbis. Georges-René Le Pelley. Du fait des pertes au jeu à la cour de son grand-père, Georges-René naît dans une maisière de petite estime. Son père, Hervé Le Pelley de Pléville, capitaine de Terre-Neuvas est très apprécié en tant que marin, mais très pauvre. Il meurt jeune et son fils et ses deux filles sont élevés par leur belle-mère. Selon Pléville, dans ses Mémoires : par imbécillité après la mort de mon père elle mangea son bien et le mien. Sa jeunesse . thumb||298px|Terre-Neuvas pratiquant la Grande Pêche.Georges-René Pléville Le Pelley naît à Granville en 1726. Orphelin très jeune, son oncle René, qui est un abbé pourtant peu fortuné, paie les études de Georges-René Pléville Le Pelley au collège de Coutances et toute sa famille le voit déjà au séminaire... Mais Le Pelley au lieu de se contenter de ce destin tout tracé, veut être marin et rêve d’être digne de ses ancêtres. Cette passion pour la mer et cet envie de retrouver son rang vont lui permettre d’endurer dès l’âge de douze ans les dures conditions de vie des mousses, volontaires, matelots terre-neuviers, sans qu’il se lamente sur son sort. Il trouve à s’embarquer sous un pseudonyme comme timonier et continue les années suivantes à servir sur des Terre-Neuvas. Son oncle qui le destine à la prêtrise demande à son capitaine de le dégoûter de la vie en mer. Aussi sa première campagne comme pilotin est-elle particulièrement dure, et il est recueilli à Terre-Neuve par un capitaine, ancien ami de son père et plus compréhensif. Il effectue ensuite plusieurs campagnes de pêche à la morue sur différents bâtiments. Enseigne en 1740 sur le Ville de Québec, il se révolte contre une mise aux arrêts qu’il estime injuste. thumb|301px|Québec : Capitale de la Nouvelle France.Georges s’enfuit alors que le bâtiment est échoué sur la côte du Canada. Il marche seul pendant cinquante jours à travers la forêt canadienne, rencontrant des tribus indiennes, avant de rejoindre finalement Québec, où il est recueilli par une famille compatissante''Le Trésor de Barberousse'', Paul Anski, Mon Petit Editeur, 2010. . Il réussit à faire cinq cents kilomètres de forêts pour rejoindre Québec au milieu d’une nature hostile, juste peuplée de quelques ours à quatorze ans. Georges survit à cette dure épreuve et devient quelques temps flibustier pendant l’année 1741. Comme il est devenu un marin estimé de tous, il regagne comme patron de canot et gabier, puis timonier, Granville, où tout le monde le croit mort. A bord du navire, il écrit un placet au capitaine pour se plaindre des vers dans la nourriture. Comme il emploie quelques mots latins, ses compagnons d’infortune le surnomment le latiniste. Le 20 avril 1742, il débarque finalement au Havre et repart pour l’Amérique un mois plus tard sur le navire d’un autre de ses oncles, Tilly Le Pelley. En tant que lieutenant il adoucit le sort de l’équipage et a le temps pour améliorer ses connaissances en hydrographie et astronomie. À La Martinique, Pléville Le Pelley est enseigne pour le commerce et s’occupe des livres de compte, car il est déjà instruit. Toutefois pas assez pour être officier sur un des vaisseaux du roi. En 1743, à son retour, son oncle l'envoie à Caen, où il étudie l’hydrographie, les mathématiques, le dessin, l’écriture, l’équitation et apprend à danser. La guerre de succession d’Autriche . thumb|left|200px|Pléville jeune corsaire.Le Pelley de Pléville entre aux Gardes de la marine Dictionnaire des ministres de la marine: 1689-1958, Volume 58 de Kronos (Paris, France), Jean-Philippe Zanco, L'Harmattan, 2011. , mais est trop pauvre pour y rester, aussi il s’engage sur un corsaire de Granville, La Françoise du Lac, six canons (!), comme lieutenant. Puis, il est second capitaine sur un autre navire avec la même puissance de feu. Ce bâtiment est rencontré, en 1744, sous l'île de Jersey, quelques heures après sa sortie du port, par deux corsaires britanniques qui l'écrasent sous le feu croisé de leurs canons. Georges est blessé lors de ce très dur combat qui dure six heures. Il est touché par deux balles, l’une au bras et l’autre à la cuisse, puis y perd la jambe droite du fait d'un boulet Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse, Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. . Il est fait prisonnier de guerre. Recueilli et soigné, comme un fils, à Falmouth, par la famille d’un fonctionnaire de l’Amirauté, il apprend l’anglais jusqu’à son échange, en février 1745. Pléville sert ensuite dans la Marine royale, comme lieutenant de frégate, sur L’Argonaute, commandé par Tilly Le Pelley, un autre de ses oncles, puis sur le vaisseau Le Mercure qui fait partie de l'escadre envoyée en 1746, sous les ordres du duc d'Anville, pour reprendre le Cap-Breton. Georges navigue pendant deux campagnes sur les vaisseaux du roy, dont une lieutenant en pied chargé du détail et des signaux. Puis, il va à Terre-Neuve, où il doit repousser l'attaque d'une centaine d’esquimaux. L'escadre est attaquée à son retour de Chibouctou par l'amiral Anson. Dans le combat un boulet emporte la jambe de bois de Pléville. Il dit en riant à son capitaine : Le boulet s'est trompé ? il n'a donné de besogne qu'au charpentier. Il est de nouveau fait prisonnier. Fait à nouveau prisonnier, il achète deux de ses geôliers, s’évade et réussit à rejoindre Morlaix. Pléville repart de nouveau comme corsaire. Il est officier en second sur le Comte de Noailles sur lequel il est encore fait prisonnier. Il réussit toutefois à s’évader peu avant la fin de la guerre. Car, Pléville-Le Pelley accepte tout... sauf de se voir traiter comme un infirme. Il obtient d'être mené aussi durement que n'importe quel captif... Cela ne l'empêche pas d'escalader un mur, de s'emparer d'une barque, de prendre la mer et de se retrouver à Granville. Libre, écrit Jean Mabire Jean Mabire, Grands marins normands, Ancre de Marine Editions, 1993.. Entre deux guerres (1748-1756) . thumb||197px|L'ancienne statue de Pléville Le Pelley à Granville.Georges Pléville Le Pelley est second capitaine au commerce et on le force d’y prendre un intérêt de un quart. Il va à La Martinique et à son désarmement il reçoit une somme importante. Revenu à Granville, il fait à nouveau des études pendant un an et sonde la Manche d’Ouessant à Cherbourg. En 1750, il repart à La Martinique. L’année suivante, il fait de la contrebande sur les côtes anglaises et est une nouvelle fois dit mort dans sa ville natale. Sa sœur fait dire pour lui l’office des défunts. Pendant ce temps il mène à Londres un négoce fructueux qui rapporter 300 % à son armateur Jean Mabire, Grands marins normands, Ancre de Marine Editions, 1993.. Mais Pléville revient parmi les siens. Il repart en 1752, comme capitaine pur Terre-Neuve et l’Amérique. Sur les 140 hommes de son équipage il est le plus jeune, à part les mousses. Pendant trois ans, il fait des campagnes de pêche. C’est une activité très éprouvante et dangereuse tout autant pour l’équipage que pour ses officiers. Il passe selon ses Mémoires parfois quatre-vingt heures sur le pont sans dormir. Son seul plaisir est d’aller vendre ses cargaisons de morue à Marseille. thumb|153px|Blason des Rambaud à Marseille.Le Pelley rencontre dans cette ville Marie-Ursule Rambaud (1735-1780), fille de Jean II Rambaud, capitaine corsaire, armateur et négociant avec l'outre-mer. Il figure dans le tout récent Armorial de la ville de Marseille. Georges-René écrit : Dans l’automne de 1755, j’épousais à Marseille Demoiselle Marie-Ursule Rambaud, fille d’un capitaine comme moi. ''La date est inventée. Ils ont deux enfants avant le mariage. Avant la naissance de son deuxième enfant, il est en mer. Georges Le Pelley de Pléville ne peut se marier qu'en 1757, à Marseille, avec Ursule de Rambaud. Le couple va avoir quatre enfants. La guerre fait que les bâtiments terre-neuviers sont réquisitionnés et Pléville Le Pelley a certainement très besoin de l’appui de Jean Rambaud, bourgeois de Marseille, pour devenir un personnage important de ce port. Il fait ensuite comme second de la contrebande sur les côtes de Grande-Bretagne puis, comme capitaine, il est de nouveau de la pêche à Terre-Neuve. La guerre de Sept Ans (1756-1763) . thumb|left|200px|Procès opposant Pléville à des Rambaud installés en Ligurie.L'année 1756 est marquée par la victoire de Minorque par La Galissonnière. La plupart des navires marchands sont réquisitionnés à Marseille ''Les corsaires: des origines au traité de Paris du 16 avril 1856, Histoire de la marine, Patrick Villiers, Jean-Paul Gisserot, 2007.. Son bâtiment, le Brillant, doit acheminer des troupes dans l’expédition de Minorque, en 1756, puis durant l’opération sur la Corse. Le Brillant est la plus belle unité de la marine marchande de Granville Jean Mabire, Grands marins normands, Ancre de Marine Editions, 1993.. Pléville annonce la prise de Minorque aux Marseillais. Pléville commande le corsaire le Colibri qui appartient à la famille de son beau-père Jean II Rambaud, qui est à la fois corsaire et armateur corsaire. Pléville renseigne la marine française sur les mouvements des vaisseaux britanniques. Sa corvette est malmenée lors de plusieurs combats. Le Colibri est intégré dans l’escadre du comte de la Clue, en 1758, à la Martinique. Nous avons une lettre de M. Behic sur l'armement éventuel du navire de la Compagnie le Penthièvre et son chargement à Cadix (Cadix, 6 décembre 1758) FR ANOM C110 folios 129-130 , contenant la candidature de Pléville comme capitaine. Le chevalier de Pléville s'engage dans la Marine royale en 1758 Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse, Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. . De 1758 à 1762, il commande un petit bâtiment de la marine royale, L’Hirondelle, avec lequel il s’empare de trois bâtiments de la Compagnie des Indes. Lors d’un combat, il perd de nouveau sa jambe de bois. Il ne fait que huit prises sur les côtes espagnoles ce qui le déçoit. Commandant un bâtiment du roi, Georges fait encore de nombreuses prises et attaque des navires anglais mieux armés que le sien. Georges Pléville Le Pelley n'est pas souvent dans sa famille, habituée depuis son enfance à l'absence des hommes. Le grand-père, son père, les oncles de Marie Ursule Rambaud étaient des marins. Ursule de Rambaud ne peut que le laisser partir en essayant de ne pas pleurer Monique Le Pelley-Fonteny, Gilles Désiré dit Gosset, Michèle Chartrain, Mémoires d'un marin granvillais, Les Cahiers culturels de la Manche, Conseil général de la Manche. . Son beau-père, capitaine corsaire, va périr au combat à la fin de la Guerre de sept ans (1763). Des problèmes de santé le retiennent dans des fonctions à terre dans les années suivantes. Il est lieutenant de vaisseau et capitaine de port à La Martinique en 1763. Capitaine de port à La Martinique en 1763 . thumb||200px|Statue de Pléville.Georges Pléville Le Pelley est nommé capitaine de port à La Martinique. Il s’y rend avec son beau-frère, Benoît de Rambaud, qui a 13 ans. Ils rejoignent là-bas, Jean Michel Rambaud (1738-1792), frère de Benoît, sous-lieutenant, blessé au siège de Fort Royal en 1763. Pléville prend Benoît comme aide de port et le fait travailler et étudier avec le sieur Bellin, ingénieur-géographe de la marine. Benoît devient aide-commissaire de la Marine et aide-ingénieur Histoire maritime de France depuis la guerre de Nimègue jusqu'à nos jours, Léon Guérin, v. 2, p.124. , à l'âge de 14 ans Dossier militaire de Benoît de Rambaud, C.A.O.M. Aix-en-Provence. . L’état des bassins, des magasins et des fournitures est catastrophique. Et puis il n’existe aucun plan des Antilles françaises ou presque. Le Pelley retire les navires marchands coulés des ports, construit des quais, crée des unités de police, organise une poste, lève des plans... Il finance les travaux parfois à ses frais, mais s’épuise et tombe malade. En 1779, Pléville Le Pelley va écrire un long rapport, peu favorable aux blancs créoles et aux gens de couleur libres de La Martinique : Réflexions sur les Isles du Vent, surtout La Martinique. Il dit que les libres connaissent par cœur l'Abbé Raynal La société martiniquaise aux XVII et XVIIIe siècles: 1664-1789, Hommes et sociétés, Léo Élisabeth, KARTHALA Editions, 2003, p.411. . En 1765, il regagne la France. La mer le rétablit et le ministre à Versailles le fait capitaine de brûlot. A la demande du Premier Commis de la Marine, il rédige un mémoire pour fournir des nègres aux colonies... un tiers meilleur marché.''Celui-ci obtient la disgrâce Pléville. Par la suite, avec la Compagnie de Nouvelle Guyenne, ils appliquent ses plans et s’enrichissent. Benoît de Rambaud établit des plans et des cartes des Antilles sur la frégate '''La Folle'. Il travaille avec Jacques-Nicolas Bellin, ingénieur-géographe de la Marine réalisant des plans pour reconstruire et aménager les ports des Antilles française. Il écrit dans son dossier militaire qu'il étudie là-bas de 1764 à 1769, puis à nouveau en France, avant d'aller combattre en Corse dans des milices pro-françaises. Gouverneur du port de Marseille . left|thumb|200px|Le Pelley de Pléville et son cadeau des Anglais.En 1767, Pléville rédige aussi un traité sur la mâture et est nommé capitaine de port à Marseille, où il recrée des registres, applique les dernières ordonnances, stoppe la corruption et recrée une unité de police efficace. Comme l’écrit Fleury, sa femme s’effraie de toutes ses mesures et s’attend à une réaction très vive des Marseillais. Néanmoins ses réformes à la longue plaisent et il est fait capitaine de vaisseau et du port de Marseille en 1770 Dictionnaire des ministres de la marine: 1689-1958, Volume 58 de Kronos (Paris, France), Jean-Philippe Zanco, L'Harmattan, 2011. . La frégate britannique l'Alarme, battue par la tempête dans la soirée du 1er mai 1770 s'affale sur la côte. Averti de l'état de détresse du bâtiment, Georges rassemble à la hâte les pilotes du port, s'entoure des marins les plus intrépides, et à leur tête vole au secours des Britanniques, en affrontant au milieu des ténèbres d'une nuit d'orage les périls d'une mer en fureur. Il s'amarre à un grelin, s'affale le long des rochers, et parvient avec sa jambe de bois à bord de la frégate dont il prend le commandement. Le bâtiment a déjà donné plusieurs coups de talon, il commence à toucher. Pléville ordonne une manœuvre qui le remet à flot et la conduit dans le port de Marseille. Cette frégate est commandée par le capitaine John Jervis, mort amiral de la flotte britannique et qui recevra le titre de Lord Saint-Vincent, pour avoir détruit la flotte espagnole près du cap du même nom en 1797. thumb|left|300px|Le port de Marseille: l'entrée du port, en 1754, par Vernet.L'intrépide dévouement du lieutenant du port de Marseille est dignement apprécié en Grande-Bretagne. Les Lords de l'Amirauté lui donnent un témoignage de la reconnaissance du gouvernement britannique, en chargeant le capitaine Jervis de retourner à Marseille avec la frégate Alarme, pour remettre en leur nom à Pléville le Pelley un présent, et une lettre par laquelle ils lui exprimaient les sentiments que sa conduite leur avait inspirés. La lettre était ainsi conçue : Monsieur, la qualité du service que vous avez rendu à la frégate l'Alarme fait la noble envie et l'admiration des Anglais. Votre courage, votre prudence, votre intelligence, vos talents ont mérité que la Providence couronnât vos efforts. Le succès a fait votre récompense ; mais nous vous prions d'accepter comme un hommage rendu à votre mérite et comme un gage de notre estime et de notre reconnaissance, ce que le capitaine Jervis est chargé de vous remettre de notre part. Au nom et d'ordre de Milords, Stephans. Georgio-Renato Pleville Le Pelley, nobili normano Grandivillensi, navis bellicœ portusque Massiliensis pro prœfecto, ob navim regiam in litiore gallico pericli-tantem virtute diligentiâ que suâ servatam. Septem vin reinavalis Britannicœ. M.DCCLXX. Dix ans plus tard, le dévouement de Pléville Le Pelley pour le salut de l'Alarme trouve une récompense non moins honorable, mais d'un autre genre. Son fils, jeune officier de marine, ayant été pris sur une frégate, à la suite d'un combat en 1780, et conduit en Grande-Bretagne, l'amirauté britannique le fait renvoyer en France sans échange, après l'avoir autorisé à choisir trois de ses camarades pour les emmener avec lui. En 1773, il est fait chevalier de l'Ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis et capitaine au régiment de Marseille, puis aide-major de la Marine et enfin commissaire. Il refuse d’ailleurs de porter l’uniforme du corps des officiers de la Plume. Par contre, il est très heureux d’être nommé capitaine en chef du port et fait sonder à ses frais le bassin. En 1776, Le Pelley va à La Martinique. Ce voyage lui coûte cinq pour cent de pertes du fait des vents contraires et de tracasseries de l’administration royale. En 1777, il organise des fêtes pour la visite du frère du roi, Monsieur, et peu de temps après pour l’empereur d’Autriche. Le futur Louis XVIII pour le remercier lui fait cadeau de l'un de ses portraits et Joseph II d'Autriche d’une pension, mais payé par le roi de France. La frégate marchande, le Sartine ''bouche le Vieux-Port de Marseille. Cette frégate marchande construite en 1775, porte le nom du ministre de la Marine de Louis XVI, Antoine de Sartine, dont le blason comprend trois sardines d’argent ! Avec ses trois mâts et ses 1.000 m2 de voilure, ''le Sartine est conçu pour aller vite. Doté d’une coque de 40 m. de long sur 8 m. de large, elle dispose de 12 canons de 12 et de 6 canons à mitraille. Ses cales sont aménagées pour transporter de grosses quantités plusieurs centaines de tonnes de marchandises. De retour de Madras dans les Indes, le Sartine lors d'!une attaque anglaise au cap Saint-Vincent, au sud du Portugal et menace de sombrer. Le 5 mai 1780, le navire relâche dans le port de Cadix pour effectuer les réparations les plus urgentes. Remontant les côtes à vitesse réduite, il rejoint Marseille le 19 mai 1780. Mais le pire se produit à l’entrée du Vieux-Port : le navire s’échoue par la maladresse du remplaçant du capitaine Dallès déplore le passager Paul de Barras, dans ses mémoires, bloquant la navigation de la cité phocéenne. Monsieur de Pléville, commandant du port et de la marine, plein d’activité, quoiqu’il eût une jambe de bois, parvînt, par des manœuvres qui lui étaient familières, à remorquer notre vaisseau sur le quai. Cette mésaventure va alimenter les galéjades marseillaises pendant deux siècles Le "Sartine" qui a bouché le Vieux-Port de Marseille . Guerre d'indépendance américaine . [[Fichier:Ap11.jpg|thumb||400px|''Le Renown'' contre le Languedoc démâté.]]Lors de la guerre d’Amérique, il remplit la fonction de lieutenant de vaisseau dans l’escadre du comte d'Estaing à partir de 1778 sur le vaisseau amiral, Le Languedoc. Il participe à toute la campagne et à ses différents combats. Pléville est aussi un officier de l'état-major de l'amiral Lafayette in the age of the American Revolution: selected letters and papers, 1776-1790, Volume 2, Papers of the Marquis de Lafayette, Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier Lafayette (marquis de), Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier Lafayette (marquis de), Stanley J. Idzerda, Cornell University Press, 1979. . Georges est chargé par d'Estaing de la vente des prises et du ravitaillement et étonne par son désintéressement, ceux qui étaient chargés de ce type de mission ne manquant habituellement pas de s’enrichir personnellement à cette occasion. Il est promu capitaine de vaisseau sur intervention de l'amiral, mais rentre en France avec lui et reprend ses anciennes fonctions au port de Marseille où, là aussi il tranche par rapport à ses pairs en témoignant d’une honnêteté aussi exemplaire que rare à cette époque, acceptant tout à fait de vivre chichement sur son seul traitement officiel malgré une famille nombreuse à entretenir. En 1778, Pléville reçoit l’ordre de se rendre à Toulon. Il est embarqué comme deuxième capitaine du Languedoc, le navire amiral de l’amiral d’Estaing et fait sur ce vaisseau toute la guerre d’Amérique. Pendant un ouragan qui fait de gros dégât à la flotte française au large de Newport il sauve son vaisseau du naufrage. Duvivier est le nom de code utilisé par Georges René Pléville Le Pelley, major au service des Etats-Unis de l'Amérique, le commandant en second sur le Languedoc, le navire amiral The Beinecke Lesser Antilles Collection at Hamilton College: A Catalogue of Books, Manuscripts, Prints, Maps, and Drawings, 1521-1860, Hough, Samuel Jones, Penelope R. O. Hough, Hough, Samuel Jones, Penelope R. O. Hough, University Press of Florida, 1994. . thumb||Georges Pléville Le Pelley, à Versailles, en 1787.L’amiral ne tarde pas à lui accorder sa confiance. Choisi par lui pour conduire dans les ports d’Amérique les nombreuses prises faites par l’escadre sur les Anglais, il est chargé d’en faire la vente. Un mois lui suffit pour cette opération. A son retour, il rend les comptes de sa gestion, l’amiral voulant récompenser son zèle et son activité, décide de lui allouer une commission de deux pour cent sur le produit de la vente qui s’élève à 15 millions (300 000 Francs), mais Pléville refuse cette récompense en disant qu’il est satisfait du salaire du Roi lui donne pour le servir The Beinecke Lesser Antilles Collection at Hamilton College: A Catalogue of Books, Manuscripts, Prints, Maps, and Drawings, 1521-1860, Hough, Samuel Jones, Penelope R. O. Hough, Hough, Samuel Jones, Penelope R. O. Hough, University Press of Florida, 1994. . A quelques temps de là, le comte d’Estaing ayant besoin de 60 000 $ pour le service de son escadre fait d’inutiles démarches pour se les procurer. Des négociants américains, franc-maçons, amis de Pléville, offrent de lui prêter cette somme et sa réputation de délicatesse et probité fait obtenir ce secours très urgent dans cette circonstance. Lafayette avait essayé de trouver cette somme, mais malgré sa grande fortune, il n’avait trouvé que 10 000 $. Le chevalier de Pléville est capitaine de vaisseau en 1778 Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse, Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. . Dans l’assaut sur Savannah, le 9 octobre 1779, il commande une compagnie, et parvient à la reformer quand elle s’est dispersée dans un marais sous le feu des batteries britanniques. En 1780, il sert sous de Guichen, et il combat également à la bataille de Yorktown sous de Grasse, en octobre, 1781. Après la défaite de cet amiral, 12 avril 1782, il rejoint Vaudreuilles, et sert sous ses ordres jusqu’ à la conclusion de la campagne. Les Etats-Unis, émancipés avec notre participation, reconnaissent le courage de Pléville par la décoration de l’Ordre de Cincinnati (une page lui est consacrée sur le site Famous Americans). En 1783, il fait plusieurs croisières au large de l’ Amérique du Nord. En 1778, Georges-René Pléville Le Pelley fait fonction de lieutenant de vaisseau dans l’escadre Charles Henri d'Estaing sur le vaisseau amiral, le Languedoc. Il participe à toute la campagne et à ses différents combats. Il est chargé par d'Estaing de la vente des prises et du ravitaillement et étonne par son désintéressement. Il est promu capitaine de vaisseau sur intervention de l'amiral. A Marseille, il est nommé capitaine de vaisseau et de port, mais peu de temps après cet avancement, Marie Ursule Rambaud, son épouse, meurt d'une anémie pernicieuse le 5 novembre 1780 et leur fils décède en six jours en 1783, en allant à Toulon, d'une fièvre ardente, dont aucun médecin n'est capable de déceler l'origine. Ses deux décès l’affectent beaucoup. Versailles-Marseille-Granville . left|thumb|200px|Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud jeune.Après ces drames, son beau-frère, Benoît de Rambaud, se marie. Ses témoins sont deux grands marins, Suffren et Villaret de Joyeuse. Georges, qui n’a plus que deux filles, accepte avec joie d’être le parrain de son neveu, Auguste de Rambaud le 12 janvier 1786, à Versailles. Sa belle-sœur, Agathe de Rambaud, née Mottet, fille du Premier de la Marine responsable des colonies, élève le futur Louis XVII. A 60 ans, Le Pelley vient d’être fait chevalier de l'Ordre de Cincinnatus. Comme la plupart des officiers qui ont combattu dans les deux camps, Georges est franc-maçon. Il est membre de La Parfaite Harmonie de Toulon. On le retrouve Visiteur de L'Heureuse Rencontre de Brest le 25 septembre 1786 Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse, Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. Il est l’un des rares officiers roturiers qui est à la fois capitaine de vaisseau et gouverneur d'un grand port comme Marseille. Il a été l’un des plus jeunes chevaliers de l'Ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis et a reçu des cadeaux des Lords anglais, de Monsieur, de l’empereur d’Autriche. La maisière de petite estime n’est plus qu’un mauvais souvenir. Quoique ? Pléville offre à l'Académie de Marseille son mémoire sur les baromètres nautiques, sur leur usage et leur théorie. Ce travail, exécuté au milieu des tempêtes, était le fruit d'une longue et périlleuse expérience, et fait naître de la plume de M. Raymond, un rapport dont l'Académie des sciences fait l'éloge le plus flatteur. Georges perfectionne les machines à curer le port Histoire de l'Académie de Marseille, depuis sa fondation en 1726, jusqu'en ... 1836, Volume 1, Jean Baptiste Lautard, Achard, imprimeur de l'Académie, 1826. Il termine sa carrière en 1788, comme capitaine de vaisseau Les Officiers bleus dans la marine française au XVIIIe siècle, Volume 25 de Centre de recherches d'histoire et de philologie de la IVe section de l'Ecole pratique des Hautes Etudes: Hautes études médiévales et modernes, Jacques Aman, Librairie Droz, 1976. . DU TEMPS DE LA RÉVOLUTION . Marseille, la Révolution et Pléville Le Pelley . thumb|200px|Georges Pléville Le Pelley.Il adopte les principes de la Révolution, comme la plupart des officiers ayant servi en Amérique, mais avec modération. Il est trésorier du club révolutionnaire de Marseille. Il débarque à Avignon, le sabre à la main, pour y ramener l'ordre. Thérèse Pléville Le Pelley épouse François de Viefville, le 23 janvier 1788. C’est un major des vaisseaux du Roi. Quelques mois plus tard, Georges Pléville se fâche. Il était convenu que Viefville le remplacerait comme commandant du port de Marseille. Le Ministre de La Luzerne l’avait promis. Le vieux capitaine de vaisseau écrit : Nous attendions chaque jour les brevets lorsque au mois de mars nous fûmes accablés de l'injustice la plus criante. Je reçus un brevet de retraite et le ministre nomma à ma place à Marseille le sieur Eyriés, lieutenant de port au Havre, avec ordre d'y rester même avec les frais de bureau de Marseille, et Viefville redevenoit lieutenant de port. Cet Eyriés n'avoit jamais servi qu'au Havre, nullement dans les grands ports ny sur les vaisseaux, mais il étoit l'agent de la riche Compagnie d’Afrique, dans laquelle La Luzerne, Duras, etc., étoient intéressés. Il fallait bien le récompenser sans qu’il leur en coûtât. Le corps de la Marine cria, écrivit contre cette abomination, mais nulle réponse et les choses restèrent en état. Cependant, sans cette injustice, ma fille m'auroit resté et, à la Révolution, je me serois trouvé, par ancienneté, le premier vice-amiral de France, et ma fille vivroit encore. Bourgeois de province, d'origine relativement modeste, longtemps méprisé par les officiers «rouges» du grand corps, ancien combattant de la guerre d'Amérique de surcroît, Pléville-Le Pelley se sentait tout naturellement attiré par les idées nouvelles, écrit Jean Mabire Jean Mabire, Grands marins normands, Ancre de Marine Editions, 1993.. De nombreuses injustices comme celle-ci font que la Révolution éclate. Pléville le Pelley écrit en parlant de la situation à Marseille : Qu’il avait à se plaindre du gouvernement à plus d’un égard… Un club patriotique se forma. On commençoit à échaufer l'esprit du peuple. Tout le monde étoit à ce club : chevaliers de Saint-Louis, de Malthe, négocians, bourgeois, artisans, ouvriers. Le tout formoit près de deux mille hommes. On me proposa d'y entrer. J’avois plus d'une raison d'accepter : j’avois eu pendant quinze ans jurisdiction sur le peuple; j'avois été juste, à la vérité, mais les méchans sont à craindre. D'ailleurs, j'entrevoyois dans la Révolution une réforme nécessaire d'abus sur toutes les classes du peuple. Je viens d'en faire moi-même la dure expérience par les ordonnances de 74, 76, et ce qui vient de m'arriver sur ma retraite. La Révolution réformatrice desdits abus me paroît donc indispensable. Georges-René Pléville Le Pelley devient le trésorier du club révolutionnaire de Marseille et il débarque même à Avignon, le sabre à la main, pour y ramener l'ordre. La mission de Pléville-le-Pelley à Tunis (1793-1794) . thumb|left|300px|Grâce à Pléville Vence amène à Toulon un convoi de vivres. Pendant la Terreur, il est envoyé prendre le commandement d’une division chargée d’escorter un convoi de ravitaillement bloqué à Tunis, en remplacement de Jean Gaspard de Vence accusé de trahison. Une fois sur place, il constate que Vence, franc-maçon comme lui, est réellement en difficulté et n’a aucunement failli à son devoir. Cet officier de la Marine est bloqué à Tunis par les escadres de la Coalition. Il est juste coupable d'^tre était demeuré chez lui à Tunis pendant six mois en 1793-1794 La Diplomatie comme expérience de l'autre: consuls français au Maghreb (1700-1840), Volume 60 de Bibliothèque des Lumières, Volume 60 de Travaux d'Histoire ethico-politique, Christian Windler, Droz, 2002, pour épargner la vie de ses équipages. Ignorant ses ordres, Georges le maintient à son commandement et lui offre simplement son aide. Grâce à Pléville Vence amène à Toulon un convoi de vivres. Puis Georges va de de l'Italie à Paris bien qu'il soit recherché comme aristocrate et officier de Saint-Louis. Au Comité de Salut Public, Robespierre lui dit : Voilà cependant une désobéissance formelle. Cependant, grâce à lui, Vence est totalement blanchi et fait contre-amiral Georges Fleury, Le Corsaire Pléville le Pelley, Flammarion 2000. Chef de division au Ministère de la Marine . thumb|left|301px|Hymne républicain pour la fête des victoires dédié à Pléville-le-Peley.En 1794, il est appelé à faire partie des Comités de Marine et de Commerce de la Convention, où ses conseils sont d’une grande utilité. Peu de temps après, il est nommé chef de division au Ministère de la Marine. Il dénonce la situation catastrophique de la Marine et des Colonies. On l’écarte en l’envoyant réorganiser les forces navales à Ancône et Corfou. Hymne pour la fête des victoires : le 10 prairial, l'an 4 de la République française : dédié au cit. Pléville-le-Peley, ancien officier de la marine de France siège dans plusieurs comités de Marine et de commerce. Pressenti, par un autre révolutionnaire granvillois, Le Tourneur de la Manche, membre du Directoire pour être ministre, Pléville refuse. Mais il recommande Truguet Dictionnaire des ministres de la marine: 1689-1958, Volume 58 de Kronos (Paris, France), Jean-Philippe Zanco, L'Harmattan, 2011. . En 1795, le capitaine Pléville le Pelley va à Cherbourg et au Havre et annonce son arrivée à Granville dans peu de jours pour une mission secrète du Gouvernement. Ce qui annonce encore la réalité d'un projet de débarquement à Jersey et Guernesey Les espions du Roi, Robert Sinsoilliez, Ancre de Marine Editions, 2006. . Il remplit des fonctions au ministère de la marine pendant deux ans puis réorganise les forces navales à Ancône et Corfou. Pléville le Pelley se montra le plus intègre, le plus honnête des hommes à cette époque où les concussions, les dilapidations de toute espèce furent, dit-on, si fréquentes. On raconte qu'une somme de 40.000 francs lui ayant été allouée pour faire une tournée d'inspection dans les ports, il n'en dépense que 7,000 et désira faire remise de la différence à la trésorerie. Comme le Directoire ne croit pas devoir souscrire à cette intention, l'amiral consacra les fonds disponibles à l'érection d'un télégraphe sur l'hôtel du ministère de la Marine. Pléville-Peley montre des dispositions amicales ; il cherche à rapprocher les membres du gouvernement ; il joue le rôle d'un homme de bien , et trahit l'espoir des fripons Déclaration du danger de la patrie par les anarchistes, Bertin d'Antilly, Auguste-Louis (1760-1804), Impr. des amis réunis 1796. . Là encore, il est remarqué pour son désintéressement et son honnêteté scrupuleuse dans un régime particulièrement marqué par la corruption généralisée des élites politiques et administratives. Il est fait vice-amiral le 9 avril 1798 Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse, Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. , mais démissionne du ministère car il désapprouve l’expédition d’Égypte, dont il est convaincu que la marine n’a pas les moyens. Le désastre d’Aboukir à la fin de l’année lui donnera raison. Chef de division le 22 septembre 1796, il est contre-amiral le 5 octobre 1797 Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse, Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. . Congrès de Lille (1797) . Il est l’un des trois plénipotentiaires (avec Letourneur et Maret) envoyés à Lille pour des négociations, infructueuses, avec la Grande-Bretagne L'expédition d'Egypte 1798-1801, Tome 1, Clément de La Jonquière, Elibron classics 2001. . En effet, en juillet, Pléville-Le Pelley est envoyé comme ministre plénipotentiaire, au Congrès de Lille, pour y traiter de la paix. Il se signale par sa méfiance vis à vis des Anglais. Adolphe Thiers, dans son Histoire de la Révolution, du Consulat et l’Empire écrira : ...Au contraire Letourneur et Pléville le Pelley, honnêtes gens, mais peu habitués à la diplomatie, avaient la sauvagerie révolutionnaire; ils considéraient les deux Anglais, comme des hommes dangereux, toujours prêts à intriguer et à tromper, et contre lesquels il fallait entrer en défiance. Ils ne voulaient les voir qu’officiellement, et craignaient de se compromettre par toute espèce de communication. Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’on pouvait s’entendre… rapprochements intimes. M. Maret plus habitué que ses collègues aux usages diplomatiques, s’y pressa volontiers; mais il fallut négocier auprès de Letourneur et de Pléville Le Pelley pour amener des rencontres au spectacle. '' Maret, depuis duc de Bassano plait à nos ennemis. Pitt connait ses dispositions pacifiques. Il estime son caractère conciliant ''Correspondance, Volume 29, Correspondance, Napoléon I (empereur des Français), Impr. impériale, 1869. . Napoléon écrit : La négociation, quelque difficile qu'elle fût par elle-même et à cause du Directoire, en raison de son esprit révolutionnaire et de son instabilité constitutionnelle, avait été habilement conduite par Pleville-le-Pelley, Le Tourneur (de la Manche), et Maret, qui en avait la direction principale, bons citoyens qui cherchèrent en conscience à assurer le salut de la révolution française par un traité avec son plus dangereux ennemi. Ministre de la République . C'est pendant son séjour à Lille, le 19 juillet 1797, que le Directoire le nomme Ministre de la marine, en remplacement de l'amiral Laurent Truguet Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse, Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. . Pléville-Le Pelley fait partie du Cercle Constitutionnel, car il est fort attaché à la République estime R. Guyot qui explique qu'aux Anciens il avait eu les voix de la Gauche, quand il s'était agi de remplacer Letourneur au Directoire. Pourtant son arrivée au ministère comble cependant d'aise les députés très conservateurs de la Réunion. Le nouveau ministre leur apparaît dans les meilleures dispositions pour les colonies eorientales La France et la première abolition de l'esclavage: 1794-1802, Hommes et sociétés, Claude Wanquet, KARTHALA Editions, 1998. . Il démissionne le 27 avril 1798 et devient commandant d'armes dans l'Adriatique Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse, Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. . DU TEMPS DU CONSULAT ET DE L'EMPIRE (1799-1805) . thumb|left|Buste de Pléville à Versailles et au Sénat.Bien qu’âgé de 72 ans, il commande quelque temps les forces navales de la Méditerranée puis se retire à Paris. Le Consulat le nomme au Sénat conservateur le 24 décembre 1799 Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse, Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. , et l’Empire commandant de la Légion d’honneur dès la création de l’ordre le vice-amiral en 1804. Il meurt peu après. Son portrait est au musée du Vieux Granville et sa statue domine le port de la cité. On peut voir son buste au château de Versailles]], et au palais du Luxembourg. Claude Bourdet, son descendant Le 16 juillet 1797, Georges-René Pléville Le Pelley remplace Laurent Truguet comme ministre français de la Marine et des Colonies. Paul Barras le nomme à cette fonction du fait de ses idées profondément républicaines et car il avait pu apprécier ses talents en séjournant à Marseille à son retour des Indes. Effectivement, Le Pelley est réublicain et, dans un rapport du 5 octobre 1797, il va jusqu’à surnommer Malte la république aristocrafanatique. Mais, Thiers estime que Le Pelley est un vieux et brave marin, un administrateur excellent... Il essaie de reconstituer un Marine de guerre, mais en vain. Il est remarqué pour son désintéressement et son honnêteté scrupuleuse dans un régime particulièrement marqué par la corruption généralisée des élites politiques et administratives. Un exemple : Georges-René fait construire le télégraphe qui surmonte l'hôtel du ministère de la Marine à Paris, avec le montant d'une allocation qui lui revenait pour frais de tournée dans les ports de France.Ce ministre fait adopter des lois où transparaît son amour de l’humanité : sur les naufragés ennemis, aux réfugiés des colonies, en faveur des pensionnaires... Vice-amiral en avril 1798, il démissionne le 27 du ministère car, comme l’écrit l’historienne Monique Le Pelley-Fonteny, il prévoit Aboukir. Bruix, le remplaçant de Le Pelley, est un partisan d'une restauration de l'esclavage dans les colonies françaises. Sa nomination est une réussite du lobby colonial. SÉNATEUR Nommé à quelques mois de là, au commandement de l’armée navale réunie dans la Méditerranée, mais épuisé par les fatigues d’une vie si active, Georges-René Pléville Le Pelley résigne bientôt ce commandement, puis s’installe à Paris, pour y vivre avec sa famille. Les honneurs viennent l’y chercher. Napoléon vient de créer le Sénat et il cherche des citoyens distingués par leurs services et leurs talents. Le Pelley est nommé sénateur en 1799. Puis, il est un des cinquante premiers titulaires de la Légion d’Honneur, le 2 novembre 1803. L’empereur le nomme grand officier de la Légion d’honneur, en 1804. Georges-René Pléville Le Pelley ne jouit pas longtemps de ses distinctions. Une maladie de quelques jours l’enlève le 2 octobre 1805, 2, rue Grange Batelière, dans le IIe arrondissement, à l’âge de près de 80 ans. Un monument simple, décoré d’une épitaphe composée par Monsieur Lemaire, lui est élevé au cimetière de Montmartre par sa famille et ses amis. A son enterrement ses successeurs négocient déjà une diminution du budget de la Marine. Le dramaturge Édouard Bourdet (1887-1945) mari de l’écrivain Catherine Pozzi (1883-1934) et son fils, Claude Bourdet (1909-1996), compagnon de la Libération et fondateur de L'Observateur politique, économique et littéraire et de Combat sont ses descendants. Références * Amédé Gréhan, La France maritime, 1842, page 277-280 * A. Liévyns, Fastes de la Légion-d'honneur: biographie de tous les décorés, au bureau de l'administration, 1844, p. 409-410 * Louis Gabriel Michaud, Biographie universelle ancienne et moderne, volume 33}, Desplaces, 1862, p. 516 et suivantes Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe, puis de la noblesse de France et d'Europe..., Morant, Georges de (Cte), Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896), Révérend, Albert (1844-1911). Éditeur scientifique, Paris, p.204-211. Collignon M., Pléville Le Pelley, Le corsaire à la jambe de bois, OCL 1981 Fougeray Du Coudrey, Pléville Le Pelley mousse corsaire officier de vaisseau, amiral ministre de la Marine de la Marine, publié par le comité formé pour l'érection du monument de Pléville-Le-Pelley, 1905. Fleury Georges, Le Corsaire - Pléville Le Pelley - 1726-1805, Flammarion, 2000 Grandchamp Pierre, La mission de Pléville-le-Pelley à Tunis (1793-1794), Société Anonyme de l'Imprimerie Rapide, 1921 Granier Hubert, Marins de France au combat 1715-1789, Éditions France Empire, Paris, 1995 Hennequin, Joseph François Gabriel, Biographie maritime ou Notices historiques sur la vie et les campagnes des marins célèbres français et étrangers, Regnault, 1836, v. 2, p.93-98, portrait. Pelley-Fonteny Monique, Itinéraire d’un marin granvillais : Georges-René Pléville Le Pelley (1726-1805). Neptunia Vol. 55, Paris, 2000 Pelley-Fonteny Monique, Gilles Désiré dit Gosset, Antoine Reffuveille, Rémy Villand, Les amiraux granvillais, catalogue de l'exposition 2006-2007, Conseil général de la Manche Lievyns A., Jean Maurice Verdot, Pierre Bégat, Fastes de la Légion-d'honneur: biographie de tous les décorés accompagnée de l'histoire législative et réglementaire de l'ordre, Publié par Bureau de l'administration, 1842, v. 1, p.409-410. Mabire Jean, Grands marins normands, Publié par Ancre de Marine Editions, 2005, p.25 et suivantes. Rambaud, Guy de, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005, biographie d'Agathe de Rambaud, sa belle-sœur. Pléville Le Pelley, Mémoires d’un marin granvillais : Georges-René Pléville Le Pelley : 1726-1805, collectif. Saint-Lô : Collection patrimoine, Les Cahiers culturels de la Manche, 2000 Van Hille Jean Marc, Les vicissitudes d'un marin provençal, Jean Gaspard Vence, 1747-1808, Service Historique de la Marine, Paris. * Guy de Rambaud, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005, , biographie d'Agathe de Rambaud * Guy de Rambaud, Les Rambaud, mille ans d'histoire (manuscrit) * Monique Le Pelley-Fonteny : Itinéraire d’un marin granvillais : Georges-René Pléville Le Pelley (1726-1805). Neptunia Vol. 55, Paris, 2000. * Mémoires d’un marin granvillais : Georges-René Pléville Le Pelley : 1726-1805, collectif. Saint-Lô : Collection patrimoine, Les Cahiers culturels de la Manche, 2000 * Georges Fleury, Le Corsaire - Pléville Le Pelley - 1726-1805, Flammarion, 2000 * Monique Le Pelley-Fonteny, Gilles Désiré dit Gosset, Antoine Reffuveille, Rémy Villand, Les amiraux granvillais, catalogue de l'exposition 2006-2007, Conseil général de la Manche * Hubert Granier, Marins de France au combat 1715-1789, Éditions France Empire, Paris, 1995 * Jean Marc Van Hille, les vicissitudes d'un marin provençal, Jean Gaspard Vence, 1747-1808, Service Historique de la Marine, Paris. * Jean Mabire, , Ancre de Marine Éditions, 1993, p. 225 et suivantes Catégorie:Personnalité de la franc-maçonnerie initiée avant 1800 Catégorie:Marin d'Empire Catégorie:Corsaire Catégorie:Ministre français de la Marine Catégorie:Personnalité de l'Ancien Régime Catégorie:Militaire français Catégorie:Personnalité française de la Guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis Catégorie:Personnalité normande Catégorie:Personnalité marseillaise Catégorie:Personnalité politique de la Révolution française Catégorie:Membre du Sénat conservateur Catégorie:Grand officier de la Légion d'honneur Catégorie:Ordre de Cincinnatus Catégorie:Chevalier de l'ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis Catégorie:Amiral français Catégorie:Naissance en 1726 Catégorie:Naissance à Granville Catégorie:Décès en 1805 Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud